Order of the Flaming Rose
The Order of the Flaming Rose is a powerful militant religious order (military arm of Eternal Fire) featured in game series. Built upon the deteriorating Order of the White Rose under leadership of Jacques de Aldersberg, it does not appear in Andrzej Sapkowski's original saga. Later Radovid V gives the Order lands close to Roggeven and lot of financial aid to build Barienmurg. Main cities and keeps After the Order dissociates itself from the politics of Jacques de Aldersberg and fully moves to Redania, King Radovid V give them lands with this keeps. *Roggeven (capital of lands) **Castle Barienmurg (stronghold) In [[The Witcher (PC)|''The Witcher (PC)]] The '''Order of the Flaming Rose' is a militant order whose mission is to protect Temerian society in ''The Witcher''. They demand no payment for their services, raising the question of where their funding comes from. In Vizima they have taken over the responsibilities formerly held by the Special Forces. They also actively promote the cult of the Eternal Fire. Heading the organization is its founder and Grand Master Jacques de Aldersberg, a man of whom people know very little prior to his involvement with the Order. Glossary Entry Source * Speaking with Siegfried in the sewers * The Aftermath of the War * Cults and Religions of the Nordlings * The Flower and the Flame * Shadow People, or the story of His Majesty's Secret Service Affiliates * White Rayla, a mercenary hired by the Order In The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings The order dissociates itself from the politics of former Grand Master, changing even the setup of its coat of arms - rose no longer burning, is surrounded by a gold ribbon. The order resigns from all their previous possessions and is completely transferred to Redania. They even stop killing monsters, last of them were werewolfs from Tretogor forest. The Order once again appears. Geralt finds them camped outside of Loc Muinne as they support the peace of the negotiation and provide protection. The Order also takes part in "witch hunt". Order's Path from the first game With Siegfried of Denesle as Grand Master, the Order undergoes crucial reforms in their foundations and is now under the protection of the Redanian king Radovid V who promised the Order land close to Roggeven, where Siegfried started to build a new stronghold - "Barienmurg". In The World of the Witcher (book) ,,...Originally comes from the secular Order of the White Rose, which was formed in the Kingdom of Temeria. Instead of staying true to his ideals, the Order of the White Rose more and more interested in just getting donated land from the local nobility and transient accumulation of assets. To adopttion sufficient donation of one thousand novigradian crown order's coffers... '' The o''rder has undergone a major reform during the wars with Nilfgaard. After the death of grandmaster Rudolf Valaris his cloak pinned Jacques de Aldersberg. Under his leadership, the order changed its name to The Order of the Flaming Rose and its principles have been adapted in line with the belief in the Eternal Fire... Shortly after the unfortunate events in the Vizima, the Order moved to Redania under the protection of King Radovid, from whom he received the land around Roggeven. In return, the order portray the role of the armored fist of the king." - Reverend Hugo Balde '': Hystory of famous and glorius Order of the Flaming Rose ''In The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Although the Order does not appear in the game, it is mentioned several times, and book Diary of Fire Swallower provides an opinion of some salamander about the Order. Even Geralt when he talks with Triss in Novigrad Lighthouse. In Novigrad you can also find a book My Manifesto - The Life of Jacques de Aldersberg ''in a sidequest ''"Message from an Old Friend" . I´ll be Grandmaster of the Order of the Flaming Rose, you´ll be High Priesteress of Melitele. We´ll live happily ever after, a horde of kids around us. - Geralt to Triss "...Steel-plated grunts clenched pointy weapons and paced the ruins' courtyards everywhere you looked. Radovid had even brought the knightly Order of the Flaming Rose, those arrogant pricks ready to bash anyone who doesn't think the same as them. Though the coin was coming in amply, we didn't wait around to see how things would develop, just loaded our stuff onto our wagon and left at a trot. As we mounted the pass, we looked back to see pillars of smoke, black as pitch, rising above Loc Muinne..." - part from Diary of a Fire Swallower "...The reasons for choosing Jacques de Aldersberg as Grandmaster remain a mystery. The Order of the White Rose had gone through a crisis in those times and was on the verge of collapse, so one might guess that the brethren wished to have someone decisive as their leaders, someone with a clear vision. De Aldersberg was precisely such a man. One of his first decisions was to change the brotherhood's name to the Order of the Flaming Rose..."' - part from ''My Manifesto - The Life of Jacques de Aldersberg In ''Hearts of Stone Expanssion'' The Order will return in the first expanssion for The Witcher 3 and Geralt (probably) will have to kill fallen knights in campsites. Heraldry Notable members '''Grandmasters: * Jacques de Aldersberg * Siegfried of Denesle (potentially The Witcher 2) Others: * Count Roderick de Wett (The Witcher) * Count Tybalt (The Witcher 2) * Knight Patrick de Weyze (The Witcher) * Knight Eric Vogel (The Witcher) * Knight Polycarp of Rinde (The Witcher 2) Notes * One of the on-going battles in the original game is the question of Geralt's loyalties. He can choose to side with the Order, taking a stand against the Scoia'tael. * Flaming Rose is the most powerful military arm of Eternal Fire in North. Others are - Witch Hunters and Temple Guard. * Order was, before the death of Jacques de Aldersberg, killing monsters for free. Now they don't have enough time to do that. * According to Siegfried, anyone can join the Order: a knight, a peasant, even a witcher. * The whole Order of the Flaming Rose is in The Witcher 2, Siegfried as grandmaster is presumably inspirated by Teutonic Order (after which is inspired Flaming Rose) during reign of Hochmeister Siegfried von Feuchtwangen, base is moved to Marienburg (after which is inspired Barienmurg), necesary reforms takes place, both grandmasters had famous religious fathers (Eyck of Denesle - Konrad von Feuchtwangen) and at least both are Siegfrieds of some castle (of Denesle - von Feuchtwangen). Gallery The Witcher (PC) The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Tw2 journal Siegried.png Coun tybald.jpg Army.jpg Zakon.jpg cs:Řád planoucí růže de:Orden der Flammenrose es:Orden de la Rosa Llameante fr:Ordre de la Rose-Ardente it:Ordine della Rosa Fiammeggiante hu:A Lángoló Rózsa Rendje pl:Zakon Płonącej Róży ru:Орден Пылающей Розы Category:Organizations Category:Factions Category:Hearts of Stone organizations Category:Kingdoms Category:Armed Forces